


Matter of Time

by MoonlightxStars



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm a sucker for it, M/M, Needed something to get over, That Part TM, Time Travel AU, Was influenced by Ruby Red
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightxStars/pseuds/MoonlightxStars
Summary: After being assigned as partners, Leo and Calypso must some how overcome their differences and work as one as the dangers of their world are soon spelled out to them.





	Matter of Time

The creaking of the door didn’t seem to interrupt the young woman at the desk. Her head remained down, eyes focused intently on the paper she was furiously writing on. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as she pursed her lips together. The young man cautiously stepped in the room, looking out into the hallway one last time before closing the door quietly. 

He stepped closer to the woman at the desk and opened his mouth to speak before she cut him off.

“Are you sure this is right?” She asked, her hand still writing on the paper, her eyes not breaking from it. She seemed to know what he was going to ask her as they have been discussing it for some time now. He had to admit, he had no idea if it was the best option, but with the intel they got, it was the only way. 

She let out a sigh before putting her pen down and hiding the letter away in her box where they told their friends to find it. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest to looked at him. Her brown eyes were filled with doubt and insecurity that made his heart tighten.

“They said it was the only way,” he explained, which didn’t sound like much of an explanation to him anymore. She closed her eyes and picked up the pen again. Her thumb began to click it rapidly. She expressed her anxiousness freely for once, probably because all of her thoughts were coming to her all at once. Her thoughts telling her what exactly could go wrong at any minute. If they were found out they would be exiled, they would be sent to confinement. They’d be separated from one another once and for all.

If they didn’t do this though, then the whole world would be destroyed.

They had too much that they cared about for that to happen.

However, that was if their intel was correct. 

“We can’t let that happen, I know, but to do this? It’s risking too much! It’s risking-”

“I know, but if we don’t take this risk then we’re ensuring it to all happen anyway.” He told her gently. She was already stressed out enough, and even more stress wasn’t going to help her anymore.

“What if they don’t find this? What if they don’t believe us? The board already thinks we’re lying, and they have already brainwashed them with their ideals. They might think that we’re making a ruse up.” She was close to hyperventilating, he knew that. She always got this strange look on her face, her cheeks turning to a red color with her eyes looking around wildly. 

She was always afraid of breaking the rules, always afraid of doing something wrong. After all, they kept her on a tight leash here in case she might start an uprising. It didn’t strike him as odd for her to act like this. After all, they’ve been partners for years, he’s known her better than most people and vice versa.

“Hey, hey, I know, it’s scary, and this comes with a lot of risks, but we have to do this. If this all goes well, we’ll be welcomed back with open arms.” He comforted. He took her in his arms and hugged her, he could feel her breaking down her resolve, shaking uncontrollably at this point. He couldn’t stand to see her like this, so he kept her in his arms and rubbed circles into her back, hoping that she’ll be comforted. 

“What happens if it all goes wrong?” Her voice shook, and he had to bite back a few tears. It wasn’t like her to show her emotions this way. She was skilled and was easily composed usually. 

“We can’t think like that, babe. We just can’t,” he murmured in her ear. He knew that she would hate that answer, but it was all he had at the moment. 

She relaxed against him, he knew that she wasn’t over her attack, but it was good that she was relaxing. He kissed her head and pulled back, but her face into his hands.

“Everything will be fine.” He reassured. She nodded back, her tears threatening to break through. “It has to be. For us. For all of us.”

He removed one hand and placed it on the slight curve of her stomach. No one knew about the baby. It was their little secret.

“Hopefully we’ll be back before the baby comes.” She whispered to him. Her hand taking hold of his. A silent agreement went on through their heads. Whatever the risk, they’d take it if it ensured their child’s future.

They stayed like that for just a few moments as they let it settle down upon them. If the others got their letter, then they would help them, they just had to believe that. Hopefully they’ll think of something to help them. 

They knew they both had to leave, time was running short. Soon, everyone will be awake and then they would never be able to leave. Then, their actions will seem like betrayal and she’ll have to take the bulk of the blame. 

He got up and offered her his hand. 

“So, how about it, Mrs. Valdez, will you accompany me to the past?” He joked, or at least tried to. Even to his ears, it felt hollow. Nevertheless, she chuckled as she took his hand.

“What have I told you about calling me that?” She attempted at the same light humor that they were aiming for. Everything was fine, it was business as usual. They weren’t committing a crime. He opened the door for the both of them, leaving her quarters behind them. Who knows, maybe when they got back they could live as a married couple.

He smiled and looked around to see if there was anyone getting up early, but they were fine, they were allowed to walk freely with one another. They were allowed to break one of the biggest rules.

Her hand clamped on his hard, her nerves being centered around. She was afraid of getting caught. Afraid of being seen outside her room without a guard to watch her closely. 

“Everything will be fine,” he murmured once again to her. He needed to convince himself that it will be fine. That their plan will work, and the world as they knew it will be fine. 

He kept this mantra going on in his head and before he knew it, they were at their destination. She squeezed his hand, her eyes wide at the contraption before them.

“I’ll set everything up.” She whispered in the empty room. Even in the whisper, her voice bounced off the walls and he cringed, worried someone would hear them. No one did though. Everyone was still in bed and would still be asleep for another hour. By the time everyone got up, they’d be long gone.

He watched as she plugged their coordinates in, her fingers moving fast among the keyboards. For a time before the first betrayal, they were training her to be an officer, someone to issue out missions to newly formed teams. At least that’s what everyone said. It was like second nature to her, and he knew how much she missed her freedom. 

“We got to be careful with how this is set. We have to make sure that it resets itself so they aren’t tipped off by which time we went into.” She explained, her typing making soft clicks on the panel. With a final few clicks, she was done. 

She turned to him, her lips pursed together. 

“There’s no turning back now. We’ll be fugitives.” She told him quietly, her hands fidgeting on the hem of her loose shirt. She pulled the shirt in just a way so he could see the curve in her abdomen. They had to do this.

“Let’s go.” He told her, making his way over to her.

“We’re going with no solid plan and no real way back if our only plan fails.” She grumbled, but he could see the spark in her eyes, the one that told him she was ready to go.

“Are you fine with that?” He asked, already knowing her answer.

She looked at him for a moment and then smirked. She went over to the machine and placed on the headset.

“I guess so,” she responded before the machine clicked, reading her in. Just like that, she was gone in a flash. 

He started to hear voices from outside, probably her guards wondering where she was. He grinned to himself as he grabbed the now empty headset and let it read him in. A brilliant flash of light went before his eyes as he heard the door slam open.

They were long gone, though, and the guards didn’t even know where they went.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh, welcome to the prologue, I guess??? Sorry that I haven't updated 'Stay' in a bit, I got super busy with exams and the works and I've just haven't had time to sit down and write it! I hope to be able to get another chapter of that out soon!
> 
> But uh, welcome to my Time Travel AU! I'm a total sucker for the whole time traveling thing, and it makes me feel happy? This was just a prologue to help set things up a lil bit, oops. Next chapter will be actual story, oops. 
> 
> *SPOILER ALERT FOR BURNING MAZE*
> 
> Honestly don't know who has read it or not, but in case you haven't, please don't read this comment, because I have a lot of feelings. But That Part TM in it? Not my favorite. Not allowed, it's cancelled, and I'm in denial. Because I like happiness and rainbows, I'm gonna ignore That Part TM forever. It never happened. My boi is still here. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!!!


End file.
